


Addicted to your Taste

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Incubus Sans, M/M, On Hiatus, Overstimulation, RP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Spazzy and I literally just wanted to write some smut. How better to go about it than to throw bara incu Sans in with college student Red?(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	Addicted to your Taste

The first time Red had seen Sans, he'd been in heat. Four orgasms into the most torturous masterbation session of his life. Over sensitive and soaked, he'd been ramming his own fingers as deep as the short appendages would go, but it just hadn't been enough. 

Then there had been a large form in the corner of his room, seemingly just popping up out of nowhere, and burning blue eye lights had stared at him so intensely that he'd convulsed with his fifth release for the night.

What came after that felt like a heat fueled fantasy dream that he still had to convince himself had actually happened sometimes. A glance across the room would always confirm for him, however, that he hadn't been hallucinating.

Sans was an incubus. And for whatever reason, he'd decided to hang around Red. Like Red was his favorite snack or something. Most of the time, Red was fine with it. Fine with the company. Fine with the attention. But sometimes....

"Sans, I really need ta finish this fuckin paper! Lay off fer a-aah!"

Damn but this asshole was needy.

xxx

A rumbling purr was heard throughout the small college dorm room a large tongue lapping at the others neck and a single large finger pressing in between Reds leg and into a sweet nectar filled peach. Hearing the others words of distress for his school work was more of a turn on than it should be.

“But Reeeeed~ It’s been a full day since the last time ya let me. I need ya Red …. At least let me taste ya.”

His finger rolled around pressing farther into the clothed peach.

xxx

His hips twitched, pressing into that finger without his permission as one of his own hands closed on that large wrist. His intention was to push it away, but Sans seemed to know just where to touch to keep Red from protesting too much. Red snarled, hating how much power Sans had over him, but still kind of loving it at the same time.

He panted, trying to catch his breath as he forced himself to lean away. "N-no ya fuckin-... It's due t'morrow! i gotta-aaahnn!"

That sinful tongue chased after him, searing his neck as that finger pressed over the growing wet spot on his shorts. His body was singing.

His mind was screaming at it to shut up so he could fucking concentrate!

xxx

“Mmmm~ I feel how wet ya are fer me sweetie. I know ya want it as bad as me.”

His other hand ran the length of his tail before cupping the others small face making it turn to look him. His eyes glazed with lust for his little mate, licking his teeth he leaned in and kissed him. As he was asking for entrance to be able to taste the sweet magic that was Red his finger rubbing faster to stimulate his favorite peach more his need growing to taste Red in some way.

xxx

Red shivered at the caress to his tail, wishing he'd never revealed just how sensitive that part of him was, before Sans was running that wide Blue tongue of his over Red's teeth. The finger between his legs sped up and the chafing of wet material over his clit had his jaw falling open, broken moans echoing in Sans' mouth as the larger skeleton eagerly accepted the mindless invitation.

Red's bones were rattling, the fingers of his free hand digging into his desk next to his keyboard. He wanted to deny it, but he was already getting so close, Sans' hands playing him like a well known instrument. He knew though, that if he let Sans feed from him right now then he wasn't likely to have the energy to work on his paper. He really needed to get him to stop!

But the hand around the other's wrist was starting to loosen. His trembling bones felt like they were catching fire, and his soul was pounding hard in his chest cavity, glowing bright enough to be seen through his sweater.

xxx

 

His eyes easily caught sight of the glowing soul and Sans pulled back a grin across his face.

“I’ll make yea a deal, let me have yer soul and ya can do your work.”

If Sans had a tail it would be waging, well he did have a tale but normally he hide his wings horns and tail when he didn’t need them. With his large form they took up most of Reds room. He himself took up most of his room if he laid down and sprawled out.

xxx

Red gasped as his mouth was freed, letting his skull fall back to rest against Sans' shoulder. "F-fuck you. Y'kn-know I won't be a-able ta- Aah! T'work if ya- hnng!"

That finger was still moving, though slowed, and he could feel the pressure building in his pelvis. Fuck! He was so close! He couldn't help but press into the touch now, rolling his hips down as he instictively sought his own pleasure. 

"F-fuck!" Just a little more!

xxx

Sans couldn’t stop himself and even if he could he didn’t want to, his meal was literally at his fingertips and he was so close. His claws forming he ripped off the others shorts quickly picking him up and pressing him against the wall lifting him so his mouth could latch onto the precious peach that contained his nourishment.

The room was already filling with the delicious scent of the meal to come and he needed to taste it. Plunging his large glowing tongue into the sweet peach was the best thing to him. It was heaven and as always he needed more of that cinnamon flavor, more of Red squirming on his face as he raced for his release.

 

xxx

Red yelped as his shorts were torn away and he was hefted up out of his chair. Small claws scrambled at whatever part of Sans he could reach, sputtering to get even a single word out as he was pressed up against the wall before suddenly all sense was stolen from him. Sans’ large tongue forced its way inside of his soaking cunt and the burning stretch of it, combined with that amazing magic sparking against his most sensitive of places had his head rearing back to thunk against the wall. A scream fell from his fangs as his whole body locked up, his claws digging into his lover's skull as wave after wave of blinding pleasure crashed over him in an almost mind numbing orgasm.

xxx

That sweet release of the other was the best he had ever tasted, it filled him much more than anyone else had. It was like a drug that he needed more of each time he got it. Slowly he kept his tongue moving to stretch the others release as far as it would go drinking up the sweet nectar before pulling away and licking his teeth.

“Yer the best snack.”

Leaning up and kissing Red gently his hand starting to rub on the outside of his peach before delving a single large finger in.

“I need more of yea Red, I’m still hungry.”

Sans wasted no time at biting the front of Reds shirt and pulling in order to rip the front open. Seeing the others scarred chest covering that glowing red soul was enough for sans to lean back in and start licking at the chest that to him was a cage protecting what he really wanted to get at.

 

xxx

Red's chest heaved with gasping breaths as he tried to come down from his pleasure induced high. Then a finger was delving into his fluttering, hyper sensitive depths and a shuddering moan was pulled from him. That's right... For Sans, this was how he ate. Red was just a meal here.

Something in him gave an uncomfortable little pang, but he pushed it back. He'd been neglecting Sans. For whatever reason, the guy had chosen to stick around Red instead of running off to feed from anyone else, so he had to be starving. As annoying as it could be, it was also-... It made him feel wanted. That was a rare feeling for him most of the time.

With a heavy, put upon sigh, Red wrapped his arms around the skull at his chest, pressing it just that little bit closer as his scars and cracks lit up with pleasure. 

"Fine." he huffed. The closest he would come to giving full on consent. He was getting way too weak willed when it came to this fucking incubus bastard.

xxx

Hearing Red said that it was okay he wasted no time in moving them over to the bed. Fully taking off the torn shirt Sans stared down as hearts filled his eyes. He loved his tasty mate and he loved when his mate would let him eat him right up. Sitting in between the others legs he leaned over and looked at the other with such need and want.

“Make that sexy ectobody of yers, I wanna lavish every part of yea.”

xxx

 

"Ya mean ya wanna /eat/ every part a me." He grumbled, even as he complied, letting his red magic encase everything from his lower ribs down. He'd yell at Sans for the clothes later, but for now, he was eagerly awaiting the bright blue magic that was hiding behind Sans' shorts, the large length straining against the dark fabric. 

Impishly, Red moved to press his ruby toes against that bulge, pressing lightly up the length of it. "Don't tell me yer tryin ta take yer time /now/." He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the rosy light from the window.

xxx

Hissing out in pleasure from his neglected length getting attention he pressed into the other for a moment before moving back enough to remove his large shorts and shirts quickly laying his length over the wet awaiting peach giving it few teasing rubs.

“Don’t tempt me.”

His hands roamed the others body before his hand stopped at Reds ankles grabbing them and raising them up and closing the others legs together to surround his girthy length. He started to thrust against the other having his length just thrusting in between the others folds and not entering him.

“I.. w.wanna savor… my meal… F..fuck.”  
Sans was panting at this stimulation to his neglected length that was now getting squeezed by the others legs and feeling the juices from his favorite peach. The sensation of both there ecto bodies rubbing together was heaven he seriously couldn’t get enough of Red.

xxx

Red nearly started drooling as Sans removed his clothes. That beautiful blue magic of his was formed into a body, all round and soft. Well, except for one part of him. Sans' dick bobbed hard and heavy near Red's own pelvis, lined up and ready.

But then Sans grabbed his legs and held them closed, pressed up close to his stomach. "Wh-what're ya- Hnng!"

Sans pressed his cock between Red's legs, teasingly out of reach of where Red really wanted him, but the way he was being held made him feel helpless and used. Stars he loved it...

Tongue lolling over his sharp teeth, he moaned and whined, his clit getting practically pummeled by Sans' magic.

"S-sans!" He called out, encouraging, begging. "F-fuck! Please just- nn-naaah!" His legs were being held up so close to him, pressed together so tightly. Every roll of Sans' powerful hips pressed him deeper into the mattress, threatening to suffocate him as he was bent nearly in half. His pussy was throbbing with need now, drooling excessively and coating Sans' cock in red slick.

xxx

Smelling the need in the air was intoxicating feeling the slick wetness of the others peach was more than he could take. Holding the others ankle in his right hand he used his left to grab hold and aim his tip into the even tighter looking hole. Wasting not another second he pressed into it feeling the other having to force itself to stretch around him as he hissed in pleasure.

“Always so tight fer me~”

Pressing slowly in as deep as he could go with the others ecto body formed like this it was harder to push all of him in but to him it was worth the extra tightness it brought with and the soft warmth of the others magic. Sliding back out he started up a nice pace only half of his length going in with each thrust as he remained in holding the others legs keeping the squeezing tightness that felt like it was welcoming him home.

xxx

 

Red groaned, load and deep as Sans finally started to push into him. "O-ooh! Fuck! Yer so... god damned /big/!" He growled, body trembling, claws grabbing at his sheets.

It was borderline painful, but that was never something that Red minded. Hell, it turned him on more! Before Sans was in quite all the way, however, he pulled back out. Then the girthy length was shoved in again, but only to a point.

Red's skull thrashed against the mattress, his tightly curled body struggling against the hold it was in just so he could get the leverage to take more of Sans' fucking cock. He felt like he was losing his mind!

"Wh-what're ya holdin back fer? Hnng!" He squirmed under the assault, the drag of sparking magic on his insides was amazing. He knew, though, that Sans was capable of so much more. "Y-ya ain't eaten since yesterday, ri-aah! R-right? C'mon asshole! Y-y'know I can fuckin take ya!"

As fragile as he was, health wise, Red was probably one of the only monsters that could take Sans, actually. His hp was low, but his magic reserves were deep. He could easily feed this insatiable incubus everyday and still have enough left over to live his life. Red suspected that was what kept the other monster coming back to him. Sticking around. Bringing some sort of life into his lonely existence.

Which was fine by Red. He'd gladly be the battery that kept Sans going.

xxx

Letting the others legs go and the falling to either side of him, his left hand moved up his body and stopped at the others petite throat. Large fingers roaming across them as he slowly wrapped them around. He tightened his hold slowly cutting off the magic flow. For normal monster it would cut off the air supply but skeletons were a different set up. With cutting off the magic it was like cutting off their air.

Watching the fear and panic of the other as he slowly sped up he was done hearing the other say that Sans was holding back. Sans wanted to enjoy his meal not get told what to do so he simply stopped the others method of talking. Only a bit longer before Sans was plowing into him hard and fast he could feel the others wall tightening around his feverously and that was the sign the other was close.

Letting go of the others throat he felt the other convulse against him as he gasped having the magic return to him like a breath of fresh air. He stayed hard and fast delving as deep as he possibly could as he smirked down at the other.

“That good~?”

Sans was panting as magic started forming and running off his body and onto Red covering him in a light blue glow.

xxx

Sans let Red's legs fall open and a shaky moan gusted past his teeth as it let Sans sink in a little deeper. he almost wasn't aware of what was happening as one of the large hands on his body made its way up to his throat. He tilted his head back without thinking, letting the hand curl around the delicate column of his cervical vertebra.

Then it tightened.

Red's sockets went wide and suddenly breathing wasn't something he could do anymore. Both hands flew to the constricting hand, claws biting into sturdy carpals before Sans started thrusting again, going in deep and hard.

Red saw white. He would have screamed had he the breath, but as it was he could only hold on to the hand around his throat, no longer certain if he was trying to pull it away or press it more firmly against him.

He couldn't focus. Couldn't think! Sans' dick was driving into him like a jackhammer, stretching him. /Ruining/ him. Making such a fucking mess of him. Tears stung his sockets and he instinctively tried to draw breath, but the hand on his throat was hard and unyielding. Spots were beginning to dance in his vision, color seeping out around the edges as darkness started to creep in. His claws dug into Sans' hand again and for a terrifying moment, he thought Sans might not let go. Might strangle him right there and let him dust on his dick.

Then the hand let go and he could breathe again, and Sans was still driving into him, almost deeper than he could handle, slamming against all of the best places and the first thing he did with his newly regained breath was scream. Or it might have been a scream, if it hadn't been so strained and reedy.

He thought he saw the shimmer of blue magic before he didn't have the mind to focus on it anymore. His orgasm hit him all at once again, violently tearing it's way through him and forcing a whimper from his abused throat.

xxx

Feeling the others fluids gush over his was heaven but he needed more oh so much more he could never get enough of his little delicious tasty mate that he loved so dearly. His hand gently petted at the others sore throat he leaned over licking at it enjoying every sound that fell from Reds mouth. In a deep low voice Sans grunted out his words.

“I’m close, f..fuck. Red!”

Now he was pounding for a purpose needing the release of his to sate the last bit of hunger he felt to know that his little mate was filled with his essence as he fed off of his. It was all so hot to him, seeing his little mate so wrecked and exhausted by his own doing. Draining his magic and knowing that he can go back for more with his overflowing fountain.

So many had dusted during his feeding but not Red he remained ever strong even though his body was weak his magic was strong and Sans couldn’t get enough of it. Pounding relentlessly into Red he couldn’t hold it any longer and his magic flooded and filled Red up and only his dick keeping the fluid in.

The longer they stayed connected the more magic he was able to take from the other and he loved the rush he got from the high of releasing and enjoying his tasty meal. After a good five minutes sans finally pulled out the liquid flooding out of Red. Leaning over Sans gladly started licking and cleaning up the liquid that flowed from him.

xxx

 

He felt weak. Drained. He could barely move, but somehow his claws still found their way to Sans' collar bone, holding on for all he was worth and Sans continued to move, pounding into his oversensitive depths and stealing his breath in an entirely different way.

"S-sa-sa-aahnss!" He cried out, voice raw and scratchy, but being soothed by the cool blue magic of Sans' tongue.

Hearing that Sans was close, /feeling/ how close the other was as his thrusts changed, Red's grip on the other's clavicle tightened. "Please! P-please, Sans! Fill m-me! Cum inside! Fe-eeehd my pussy yer c-cum!!"

Then Sans was coming, filling him and stretching his magical womb with the amount. Fuck but when Sans came, it was always so damn much! The whine that came from Red was so high and strained he could hardly fathom that the sound had come from him.

As they laid there, he could feel his magic being drawn into Sans, nourishing him, sating that ever bottomless hunger that seemed to exist within the incubus. Red panted, not even fighting the flow. He knew he would be fine. He was starting to run a little low after that session, but he was in no danger. He tiredly clung to the other, letting the pounding in his soul calm.

After a short time, Sans moved away, pulling out to let the copious amounts of fluid gush in lazy spurts from his abused cunt. He groaned, moving as if to sit up, then promptly fell back down to the mattress when Sans started lapping at the mess, teasing his way to sensitive folds with that sinful tongue.

"Fuck! Fuckin- Stop it ya damn- Nnngh!" Weakly, he slapped at the skull between his thighs, not having the energy to do any more than that. "A-aintcha satisfied yet? Ya greedy bastard?!" Shit. Even his voice was weak. Sans really had been hungry. He took a bit more than normal.

 

xxx

This was one of his favorite parts of being with Red, licking up the aftermath to continue to help sate his hunger. Feeling him squirm and tell him that he was greedy when this was just a needy and hungry monster. Using a hand moved it up and spread the others fold so his tongue had better access to the mess he just made of his lover.

“But we taste so good together hun , such a tasty lil mate ya are.”

xxx  
"H-hope ya get i-indigestion, asshole." he rasped, glaring down at Sans over his own still twitching body. He fell back to the mattress with a weak growl. He was helpless right now and they both knew it. He could barely move after giving up so much of his magic to sate the incubus' hunger. 

"One a these days yer gonna d-dust me with that appetite..." He muttered. He knew his magic reserves were deep, but sometimes it seemed like he could give everything he had and still not be enough for Sans. It wouldn't be an entirely terrible way to go, though, he supposed.

xxx  
Finishing cleaning up the mess he made he moved up and pulled the small form against him giving the other the much needed aftercare that other monsters seemed to need after such a session. Unsure of why he just knew his little mate got cranky if he didn’t get extra love and care after his feedings. Sans didn’t mind it he would do anything to comfort his mate after such a good feeding.

“I would never let ya dust.”

He started to pepper little kisses on top of the others skull as his fingers ran up the others spine.

xxx

Red felt his soul tremble as Sans pulled him close. This was probably the best part of sex, in his mind. Being held close like this. Sometimes he could even pretend he was worth something in these moments. Without the strength or energy to put up his usual front of anger and standoffishness, he just-... Sort of melted. He let his face press against the other's broad chest and enjoyed the hand moving over his spine, the kisses being planted on his skull. Yeah, it was easy to fool himself in these moments. Slowly, his sockets drooped shut, a soft purr barely audible unless one was listening for it. It was like that, that he fell asleep, nuzzling a bit closer with the little strength he had left.

xxx

Letting Red Sleep against him through the night he waited until the sun was just starting to change the sky to shake the other awake.

“Red, yer paper I due in a few hours might want to get the finished.”

He peppered a few more kisses on hi to help wake the other up.

xxx  
Red grumbled, hiding his face further against the other monster in his bed. It was too early to be awake... And his body was fuckin sore. 

"F'ck off... J's a few m're mins..." He wasn't even all that awake yet. It would be so easy to just drift back off. Esconsed as he was in large, warm arms and pressed against the other's body, feeling the hum of magic just under the surface like his own personal lullaby.

xxx

Letting his hand trail down he stop at the base of Reds tail to play with is lazily he knew just this lazy play was enough to get him stirring.

“If yea don’t get ta work I will gladly accept another meal my tasty lil mate.”

A Low soft chuckle rumbled from him his tongue coming out to lick playful at the others teeth wanting acceptance into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not likely to add updates to this very often... If ever... But if you enjoyed it, then I'm glad. <3 If you have questions, curiosities, or even suggestions, feel free to comment, submit and ask, or message either me or Spazzy here or on tumblr!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
